What Am I Doing Without You?
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: When Kurt leaves Dalton, Blaine realizes something and follows Kurt to McKinley to tell him. Songfic. Klaine AU. not very good but i was ill when i wrote it and i wasn't really concentrating. though it came out okay, read? :


"I'm leaving Dalton." Blaine's head snapped up from his homework to stare at Kurt, who was standing in the doorway of the Warbler's choir room.

"What? But I-"

"Don't. Dalton is safe, yes, but it's _too_ safe. It's not real here. Plus I need my friends back. Today was my last day." Blaine gaped opened mouthed at Kurt. Was he really leaving? Kurt had tears in his eyes which made him believe that wasn't the only reason he was leaving.

"Kurt, there's something else, I know it." Blaine stood as he spoke, trying to catch the pale blue-green eyes with his, but Kurt seemed adamant to avoid his.

"Just forget it Blaine. I'm leaving. I only came to say goodbye to the Warblers. You guys were so great, taking me in and helping me. Thank you so much, but I am leaving today." and then he left without another word. Blaine wanted to run after him, stop him, but he was frozen in shock. How could Kurt leave?

How?

"Blaine Warbler?" Wes' voice brought him out of his daze. He looked towards the council table sadly. "Go after him." and then Blaine was running through the halls of Dalton academy, desperate to get to Kurt before he left. He burst out of the front doors to see a black navigator pull away.

That was when it hit Blaine. It hurt to watch Kurt leave. He was finally realising something he should've realised a long time ago. Like when Kurt had admitted to having feelings for him so long ago. Why hadn't he realised it. Why now?

He was in love in with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you sure of this?" Jeff asked. The other Warblers were warming up and Blaine was nervously waiting for them. He was just hoping Kurt didn't hate him.<p>

"Positive." he said bluntly, staring straight ahead at McKinley.

"Okay, we're ready. Blaine, lead the way." he nodded and started walking, followed by the group of blazer clad boys. His hands started to shake nervously so he stuffed them in his pockets and kept walking. He could do this. He was Blaine Anderson for god's sake. He could do this.

They stopped in outside what Blaine knew as the choir room. They'd skipped school for this. And if any of their parents found out they'd be screwed. But each and every one of them were willing to do this for Blaine, and he loved them for it.

He strode into the choir room, the Warblers following and lining up behind him. He ignored Rachel's shout of spies and looked directly at Kurt who was gaping at Blaine. Blaine detected something that looked like hurt in his eyes and begged what they were about to do would remove that.

"Kurt, I've been stupid. And I ran after you on Friday but you left before I could speak to you, and watching you leave, I realised something, something I should've realised before it was too late. I hope its not too late. And I hope I can make it up to you, starting with this, because I think it sort of explains how I feel about you." Kurt looked close to tears and Blaine hoped so bad they were happy tears as they Warblers started up harmonizing behind him. Then he started singing.

_You make me feel funny _

_When you come around _

_Yeah that's what I found out honey _

_What am I doing without you _

_You make me feel happy _

_When I leave you behind _

_It plays on my mind now honey _

_What am I doing without you _

_Took for granted everything we had _

_As if I'd find someone _

_Who's just like you _

He looked straight into Kurt's eyes as he got to the chorus, feeling a surge of adrenaline in him as the nervousness left and dancing a little.

_Ohh.., We got a little world of our own _

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _

_I let you in where no-one else goes _

_What am I doing without you _

_And all of the things I've been looking for _

_Have always been here outside of my door _

_And all of the time I'm looking for something new _

_What am I doing without you _

Blaine walked towards Kurt's seat and held out his hand. Kurt blushed before taking it and Blaine smiled and pulled him up to the centre of the room, singing solely to him.

_Well I guess I'm ready _

_For settling down _

_And fooling around is over _

_And I swear that it's true _

_No buts or maybes _

_When I'm falling down _

_There's always someone who saves me _

_And boy it's you _

_Funny how life can be so surprising _

_I'm just realising what you do _

Kurt's blush grew more prominent as Blaine broke into the chorus again. His face was also wet with tears, Blaine was wishing they happy tears.

_Ohh.., We got a little world of our own _

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _

_I let you in where no-one else goes _

_What am I doing without you _

_And all of the things I've been looking for _

_Have always been here outside of my door _

_And all of the time I'm looking for something new _

_What am I doing without you _

Blaine put on a more determined face as he put so much emotion into the rest of the song, begging Kurt understood.

_Well it's feeling right now _

_So let's do it right now _

_Praying that some how _

_You will understand the way _

_It's feeling right now baby somehow _

_I won't let this slip away _

_We got a little world of our own _

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _

_I let you in where no-one else goes _

_What am I doing without you _

_We got a little world of our own _

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _

_I let you in where no-one else goes _

_What am I doing without you _

_And all of the things I've been looking for _

_Have always been here outside of my door _

_And all of the time I'm looking for something new _

_We got a little world of our own _

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _

_I let you in where no-one else goes _

_And all of the things I've been looking for _

_Have always been here outside of my door _

_And all of the time I'm looking for something new _

_We got a little world of our own _

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows _

_I let you in where no-one else goes _

_And all of the things I've been looking for _

_Have always been here outside of my door _

_And all of the time I'm looking for something new _

_What am I doing without you…?_

And then Blaine took a risk.

He reached up to Kurt's face with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss, and surprisingly, Kurt kissed him back. It was deep and passionate and when they broke away both were panting and the two groups were wolf-whistling.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered breathily, ignoring their friends, "I'm in love with you." Kurt blushed and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too." Blaine smiled and surged forwards to catch Kurt into another heated kiss. Suddenly the room was quiet and there was a loud bang like someone dropping something. The two boys pulled away to see Mr. Schuster standing at the door having recently dropped a heavy stack of papers. Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled smugly.

"You should go…" Kurt whispered. Blaine frowned but nodded anyway.

"I love you. I'll be waiting for you leave. I'll only be outside." Kurt's blush grew as Blaine pulled out the L word again.

"I love you too." Blaine placed a short peck on his cheek and waved at New Directions. Then proceeded past Mr. Schue silently and blushing, followed by a group of joking Warblers. Many congratulated him on their way out, but he was more focused on getting his phone out.

He was going to make an important call to his parents about transferring.

**Unexpected OneShot. i got the inspiration when this song came on TV. it's _World Of Our Own_ By _Westlife._**

**i wrote this instead of Tormented because i'm ill and feel like crap. follow me on tumblr -** _ffbioentity **- for teasers 4 my stories.**_

_**less than three**_


End file.
